Lighting control devices are known in the art. WO2007/004097, for instance, describes a device for wireless control of color of light emitted by a lighting system. The lighting system comprises signal receiving means and means for adjusting the color of light emitted from at least one lighting element, in response to a received color control signal from the device. The device for wireless control comprises means for generating color information data, said data being indicative of a desired color of light to be emitted by the lighting system, means for modulating a first carrier signal in accordance with the color information data, and means for transmitting said color control signal in the form of a beam of said first modulated carrier signal to the lighting system.
WO2008/059411 describes a lighting system including light sources and a light wand configured to control the light sources in response to user input. The light wand is configured to copy a light attribute of a first light provided from a first light source, and paste the copied light attribute into a second light source so that the second light source provides a second light having the light attribute of the first light.